Début de l'espoir ?
by Soph28
Summary: Le célèbre présentateur est beaucoup trop intelligent pour être un simple habitant du Capitole. Que se passe-t-il réellement dans la tête de Caesar Flickerman ? One-Shot


**Je pourrais le détester, ce personnage, pour être celui qui anime les Jeux de la Faim, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pour moi, il y a trop de choses qui me laisse croire qu'il n'est pas comme les autres membres du Capitole, malgré son métier. Bien qu'il n'est pas cité comme étant un rebelle je pense qu'il soutient cette cause. Ma théorie sur ce personnage est qu'il était un ami du haut juge Plutarch, et qu'il est du même côté que lui, mais refuse de l'admettre pour leur sécurité. Car pour le coup, il vraiment au coeur des Jeux. Donc vous l'aurez compris, je pense qu'il n'était pas complètement du côté du Capitole.**  
**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cet OS, laissez-moi votre avis et n'oubliez pas que je serais ravie de discuter avec vous de votre théorie personnelle concernant ce personnage.**

**Disclamer : rien n'est à moi, mais à Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Caesar Flickerman n'en revenait pas. En quarante ans de carrière, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Dans l'histoire des Hunger Games, c'est inédit, totalement fou. Les spectateurs qui regardent cette interview semblent conquis par la situation. C'est effectivement une belle histoire d'amour que les amants maudits du district 12 montrent. Mais réalisent-ils la gravité de la situation ? Non, certainement pas, puisque Caesar lui-même ne comprend pas non plus.

Même après avoir entendu tout ce qu'on disait sur la fille du feu, il refusait d'y croire réellement. Bien sûr, il priait intérieurement pour que ça arrive vraiment, pour que cette fille s'en sorte, mais il avait toujours cru que rien dans ce monde n'était fiable.

Depuis ses tous débuts en temps que présentateur il se disait "_Celui-là pourrait peut-être changer le regard des autres_ ". Mais les éventuels sauveurs meurent les premiers. Les adolescents sur-entraînés prennent toujours un malin plaisir à torturer et à regarder le vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de ces tributs qui auraient sûrement changé cette société.

Et lui, le présentateur aux couleurs flamboyantes, devait toujours faire comme s'il trouvait cela passionnant. Il sait que ce qu'il fait est extrêmement dangereux, qu'il risque de subir les pires tortures qui soient, mais tant pis. Il avait décidé de suivre son ami Plutarch Heavensbee depuis le début. Pour leur sécurité, Caesar avait fait semblant de refuser le jouer les infiltrés.

Officiellement, il est un membre partisan du Capitole. Mais Plutarch voyait clairement ses intentions. Il se souvient du jour où il devait choisir son camps. A ce moment-là, il était chez lui, et son ami débarqua dans son appartement. Il alluma la télévision et mit en pause au moment où une image montrait les ruines cendrées du district 13. Caesar n'avait été que très peu surprit quand il apprit que ce district s'était réfugié sous terre. Quand il avait fait des études de vidéos de propagandes, il avait remarqué ce petit oiseau sombre, en haut à droite de l'écran. Ce même petit oiseau qui passe à chaque fois, mettant le doute dans l'esprit du présentateur. C'était toujours la même vidéo que le Capitole montrait.  
Plutarch, vautré dans le canapé du salon, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui demanda :  
__Alors, tu en es ?_  
__Non, je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir ce soir. Peut-être une autre fois._  
Bien sûr, il n'allait pas répondre "_Oui, je participe à cette révolte_ ".

Caesar est intelligent, et avait peur. Comme tout le monde bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas que le Capitole l'entende. Mais Plutarch, lui, avait comprit. Peut-être pas sur le coup, mais en le voyant s'occuper aussi bien des condamnés, il comprit.

Le présentateur a toujours fait en sorte de faire briller tous les tributs dans les interviews. Il veille à s'entretenir avec les mentors avant les interviews pour mettre en valeur la personnalité que les mentors cherchent à donner à leurs protégés. C'est sa façon à lui de protester contre les Hunger Games.

Quand il était petit, il ne comprenait pas à quoi cela servait. Il voyait des adolescents défiler sur scène et parler. Il ne savait de quoi il parlait. Mais il voyait bien qu'ils avaient toutes les peines du monde à essayer de se distinguer parmi les plus féroces. C'est bien avant de comprendre enfin les Jeux qu'il se promit intérieurement d'être un jour à la place de ce présentateur coloré, et d'essayer d'aider les tributs à briller. Caesar avait toujours su que ce moment était important pour le choix des sponsors. C'est pour ça qu'il se donne à fond pour se faire aimer du public et l'influencer secrètement.

Mais quand Caesar Flickerman voit Peeta prendre la main de Katniss, la fille du feu, il réalise vraiment qu'il y a eu deux tributs vainqueurs. Deux tributs provenant de ce district que les habitant de Panem qualifient de miteux. Ces deux enfants affamés s'étaient battus l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient bravés les règles, humiliés le Capitole, le Président Snow pour revoir leur famille.

Katniss pose un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour sur son compagnon, faisant soupirer d'émotions les spectateurs. Les deux mains, entrelacées et à peine visibles sont un véritable déclic dans l'esprit de Caesar. Une révolution est en marche. Il se dit qu'à partir de ce moment, il pourrait peut-être commencé à rêver un futur meilleur. Futur qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'imaginer.


End file.
